Remember
by the ticking clock
Summary: Sometimes the worst memories were the one's that mattered the most.


Sometimes the worst memories were the one's that mattered the most.

They had experienced so many amazing things together-friendship, laughter, running through the forests, dancing in the rain, the Estel's hand grasped firmly in his, the sweet sound of his laughter...but now, all he could see was the blood.

The countless times they had been tortured together, the sharp stab that went through his chest, constricting his breathing, every time he saw his friend wounded. the sight of him screaming...

"Las?"

Legolas jerked upright with a gasp, his head colliding with Aragorn's. He was still for a moment, panting, his finger clenching and unclenching in the blankets as he fought to lower his rapidly beating heart. "A-Aragorn?" He whispered, hating how small and childish his voice sounded.

"I'm here mellon." Aragorn appeared out of the darkness, his silver eyes seemed unnatural bright, gleaming like pale orbs in his gaunt face. He looked exshausted-he probably hadn't slept all night.

Legolas sighed and leaned back against the headboard of the bed, half closing his eyes. His heart had slowed now, but his thoughts were racing wildly-thoughts and memories, hopes and dreams, pain and fear-all blending together into a steady stream of noise. Without realizing it, he raised his hand to his temple, cupping his head.

"Mellon?" Aragorn, worried now, was crouched beside him suddenly, his hand closing gently over Legolas's wrist. "are you in pain? Legolas?"

Legolas shook his head, quickly. He could feel his chest rising and falling rapidly as he breathed, panting and gasping at the onslaught of painful memories. "Aragorn," He whispered. "I remember."

"What do you remember?"

"_Everything." _the word was torn from him-a low, moaning keen. He clenched his fingers into his hair, howling to himself. "Why do I only remember the...the...pain? Why can't I remember laughter?"

"Shh...shh..." Aragorn dug his fingers harder into legolas's wrist, reaching up with the other hand to gently pry Legolas's hands away from his head. "You've been through torture, Las, for the hundredth time...it was bound to bring on memories. Focus, Legolas. Listen to the stars...or the trees...they are speaking to you, are they not?"

They were.

They were whispering, soothing, calming him. Legolas could feel them now, hear them gently touching his soul, singing...

Opening his eyes, he looked straight at Aragorn. This mortal who had stood through fire and death to rescue him, this friend that knew him better than any other. This brother that trusted him so completely.

He knew now that he would always remember these memories, these painful, aching memories. Knew they would never leave. But it was Aragorn that called him back. Aragorn that helped resurface, and realize that maybe there was something good in those memories, something to be learned from them.

"What is it?" Aragorn asked, noticing the change in his expression. "Legolas?"

Legolas bent his head, clenching his eyes shut against a sudden wave of emotion. "Hannon le," He breathed against his friend's chest.

Aragorn laughed and returned the embrace. "You should rest, Las...I think you're delirious."

Legolas straightened at that, and shoved his friend in the chest, causing Aragorn to stumble away from him. "Foolish."

His friend only laughed again. "Rest easy, Prince. I will be here when you wake."

"And if the memories come again?" Legolas said quietly.

Aragorn squeezed his hand. "Think of the stars."

"I cannot see the stars, tonight."

The human pulled his chair closer to the elf's bed, leaning forward on his elbows so he was looking Legolas straight in the eye. "Then remember that I will always rescue you, mellon nin."

Legolas offered his friend one small, genuine smile. "I know," He whispered.

And when looked back on that night, those were the only words he could remember: not the pain, the fear and darkness. He could only picture Aragorn, tired and worn, sitting by his side.

And it is in that moment that he knew that he had the best friend he could have ever asked for.

And isn't that worth some pain?


End file.
